Vehicles, such as a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) or a van, may include a rear cargo area that is generally defined by a roof of the vehicle above, a floor of the vehicle below, lateral opposing sidewalls of the vehicle, a liftgate at the rear of the vehicle, and a backrest of a passenger seat. The maximum height of the cargo area is defined by the distance between the floor and the roof of the vehicle. Objects placed in the cargo area are generally free to move or slide around within the cargo area, and are not restrained and/or secured except for the features of the vehicle described above that define the cargo area.